survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleaver
Cleaver is a contestant played by Jason Bailey, or Vampiregaming. His apparent date of birth is January 24th, 1970. And it is said that he is a vampire. He kidnapped a rejected contestant and placed it in a Pokeball because he couldn't bare not seeing them. Friends: Stapy and Marker. Enemies: Jini. Coverage Cleaver placed 3rd in the 1st individual challenge, making him one of the 3 team captains. He chose Honey Jar, Taco (BFB), Taco (II), Ecto, and Jam Tart. Their team name was Lamatia Matautia. His team lost in the first team challenge, putting them all up for elimination. He, along with the rest of his team, voted Jam Tart. Stapy was placed on his team after the elimination. In the second challenge Cleaver only got 1 of the 3 puzzles right. Despite this, his team got the most questions right, making them safe. In challenge 3, Cleaver's costume got an 8/10, along with Taco (BFB). His team got second place, saving them from elimination. Cleaver's team built a sailboat with cannons and a machine gun in Challenge 4. Cleaver was the leader. Their ship was sunk by Platinum, who cut the bottom of their ship with a knife. However, they sunk Lapisi Lopoa by shooting a cannonball into their ship first, once again securing their safety. In Episode 11, Cleaver's Team got Doughball due to the teams being uneven. In Challenge 5, Cleaver chose the color Brown and got 12th. His team got a 6.4 average, which should have secured their win, but since Marker revealed it was a Double Elimination, they would also lose a member. Cleaver voted for Doughball, who got the boot, and Mitten took his place. In Challenge 5, Cleaver did the maze in 12 minutes and 46 seconds, placing him 12th. His team lost, putting them up for voting. Cleaver voted for Ecto, who got the boot. In the Secret Santa challenge, Cleaver guessed Jini drew his art, and he was correct. His team got 4/6 right, securing their safety. By now, Cleaver has made it to the merge. In the first post-merge challenge Cleaver made a Tiki Torch and placed 9th, putting him up for elimination. He got 1 vote. Cleaver placed last in the next challenge, once again putting him up for voting. This time he didn't get any votes.The 3rd Post-Merge challenge was to face a fear assigned to you, and Cleaver got 6th, yet again putting him up for elimination. The 4th challenge was Duck, Jump, Swing. Cleaver placed 7th. Cleaver placed 5th in the next challenge, which was a short story challenge. He then lost the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament and placed 5th in the video challenge. He used his Legacy Advantage that elimination, contributing to the elimination of Honey Jar by default. The 6th challenge was to get rid of Firey Jr, and Cleaver placed 2nd, his highest placement in the merge so far. However, he didn't win immunity, so he was still up for voting. Cleaver only played a Vote Pass that tribal, and was up for voting again in the tiebreaker. Platinum was eliminated. Cleaver got last in the next contest, and was put up for elimination one last time before the finale. He got one vote for the first time in a bit. He voted Log, who got eliminated. Cleaver's reason for thinking he should win was that he wanted to show the world he was good at something, and if not this, it's nothing. Cleaver ended up getting 18 fan-favorite votes, which put him in first and ranked Cleaver as the fan-favorite. Cleaver did not get any jury votes to win, thus placing him 3rd in Survivor: Goiky. Story Cleaver was born January 24th,1970. When he was 6, He made a big mistake that led to the death of his friend's mother. In 1986, his friend lost his father and blamed Cleaver for it. On Christmas eve, 1986, his freiniekilled Cleaver's parents in what would be one of many horrible events in his later life. On, March 30th, 1987, Cleaver's twin brother was sent to an Insane Asylum. The same night, his girlfriend was diagnosed with a disease and left to go get treatment. When Cleaver lost his mind, he started telling the priest at his church his problems. After 38 years, his priest suggested going on Survivor Goiky to make him feel better about his problems and make some new friends. After Goiky, new problems came. Trivia * Cleaver's 2 best friends are named Jerry Can and Soul. Sadly, neither Jerry Can nor Soul are contestants in the show. * Cleaver and Marker are cousins. * He has a pet Charmander, Squirtle and Pikachu. One he found on a rock in the middle of the woods. * Cleaver is the furthest placing member on Lamatia Matautia if you don't count Mitten. * Cleaver won the role as fan favorite in the first season. * Cleaver is the only finalist who didn't win any merge challenges. ** He and Log are the only alumni to not win any merge challenges. * Cleaver and Cushion are the only two people whose predictions in episode 2 were correct. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lamatia Matautia Category:Team Captain Category:Season 1 Contestants